Butterflies, Hearts, and Hate Filled With Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: So we all know Scourge and Rosy. They fight, they love, sometimes both. But what is it about these two that make them one of the most unique couples in my point? Who knows quite frankly. So here's some stories, all with differenct scenarios with Scourosy
1. Doin Just Fine

**Hey readers, don't kill me! This is just some little stories, maybe sequels bout Scourosy. This is the 1st story and i just hope you guys like it :)**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OC's.**

**Doin' Just Fine**

I looked over at Fiona who was flirting with this new guy. I felt my heart take a sharp blow. I looked down at my tattoo on my wrist. It said "Strong". If only I could be that now. I looked up as I heard footsteps approach me. Sonic smiled sorrowfully. "Hey buddy," he said, sitting down next to me atop the picnic table.

"Hey," I murmured. He looked over at Fiona.

"Dude, you need to get over here. She wasn't the one, it's okay."

"I guess."

"Dude, look there's Bethany. She's kinda sexy isn't she?" I looked over at the pretty light purple hedgehog with the long flowing hair, dark hazel eyes and a curvy body. I shrugged.

"She's alright."

"C'mon man, there are tons of other girls out there. Fiona played you, made you feel like dirt. You didn't deserve that, you know that."

"But I just wish I didn't go through it." He patted my shoulder.

"Neither do the rest of us." I noticed Amy walking up to us, well more like running. She tackled Sonic into a hug. He laughed nervously. "Hey Ames," he said, hugging her back.

"Hi Sonniku! Hi Scourgey!" Oh no, not her nicknames. I was then tackled into a hug by Amy as well. How strong was this girl? I noticed the slight blush on Sonic's cheeks. Love struck Hedgehog. Amy let me go and turned around. She waved for someone to come over here. I watched as a beautiful, sexy, pink hedgehog walked up to Rosy. My heart totally forgot about Fiona the minute I saw her. She had dark green eyes, glossy plump pink lips, slight blush on her light cheeks, hair that flowed down to the small of her back, a small side bang falling into some of her eyes. She was wearing a fitted red t shirt with a red broken heart on it with chains wrapped around it, light wash ripped skinny jeans, and red ankle high heel boots. She was absolutely beautiful. Amy turned back to us, grabbing the girl's hand. "Guys, this is my best friend from summer camp, Rosalinda Rose. We're not related, we just have the same last name and happen to look alike- like you two," she explained. Rosalinda waved shyly. "C'mon, they're my best friends here, don't be shy," Amy told her. She looked back to us. "She just moved here. She may be quiet at first, but she's really violent when you get to know her." Rosalinda hit Amy's arm. "See." I let a smile creep up my lips. "This is Sonic," Amy said, motioning to the blue hedgehog beside me, "And this is Scourge," she said, motioning to me. Her dark green eyes looked up at me. Her blush deepened on her cheeks. I held my hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalinda," I said.

"You guys can call me, Rosy," she said, her voice like one only an angel could possess. My smile widened.

"Rosy," I said, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. She shook my hand before shaking Sonic's.

"Nice to meet you both," she said. Amy was looking between me and Rosy. So what if I was staring at her? She was hot!

"Um, Sonic I'm hungry, are you hungry? Of course you are, so let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the picnic table. He was blushing extra hard. He didn't even protest, just got dragged along. Thank you Amy! I looked back over at Rosy who looked nervous.

"So where'd you move here from," I asked.

"Daley," she said, looking up at me.

"I used to live there once."

"Really? I've been there all my life till I came here."

"Maybe I know you. Did you go to the public schools?"

"Um, no, I got put in private schools."

"Oh, well that's cool." She nodded, looking down. "So tell me about yourself other than being shy and violent." She let a slight smile come upon her lips.

"I'm smart," she said, looking up at me.

"I'm stupid." She giggled.

"You're probably not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Five dollars. What's 2 plus 2?"

"10," I said seriously. She laughed. Her laughter was like music to my ears. "I'm kidding, it's five." She laughed harder. "Now give me my five bucks." She laughed harder, holding her stomach. "I want two pairs of dollar bills, that equals five." She kept laughing. I smiled. She stopped laughing and started to go in her pocket. "It's kool, Rose; I was just messing around with you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Wanna sit?"

"Um sure." She sat down next to me. I turned sideways to look at her. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um, let's see, hot, sexy, charming, stupid, violent at times, thoughtless, clever, tricky, sneaky and a loyal, funny friend." She blushed.

"So I bet you have all the girls wrapped around your finger, huh?"

"Yup, they're all my employees. I'm a pimp." She let out a giggle. I let out a chuckle myself. "I'm kidding, but yea a lot of girls hit on me and Sonic."

"Oh. That's kool." I shrugged.

"Gets annoying after a while." She looked disappointed.

"Oh." I smirked. Her eyes flashed with shock and amazement at my sharp teeth. She leaned closer, making me feel a little confused, my smirk falling. She put her finger out. It got closer to my mouth. I slapped it down playfully.

"Hey, no touching the teeth without payin' the five dollar fee." She giggled. I smirked again. I noticed she was close enough for me to sniff her lightly. She smelled wonderful. She stopped giggling and looked deep into my eyes. Her eyes were like rare shining emeralds.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said softly, blushing. I let out a nervous laugh, butterflies filling my stomach. No girl had ever complimented my eyes before. I put my hand behind my neck.

"Thanks, I got em from my dad."

"Well they're beautiful. I've never seen anyone, especially not a guy, with ice blue eyes before."

"Really? I mean a lot of people have blue eyes."

"But not _ice_ blue. Your eyes are lighter, more clearer."

"Oh, um I never thought of it that way."

"You should. I'm debating if I should smash you with a hammer right now and take your eyes out."

"Whoa, you are violent." She giggled.

"Only when I wanna be." My smirk widened.

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"That's none of your business," she said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in a hundred." Her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Wow. I bet I can beat you though."

"What? You wanna go?" She laughed.

"Anytime, anyplace." I got up.

"Alright, put ya hands up." She laughed, but got up.

"Oh crap, you were serious, let me back up," I said, backing up. She laughed. I smiled, walking closer to her. "Walk with me, Rose," I said, walking away. She walked up next to me. "So did you move here for college?"

"Yea, what college do you go too?"

"Chancery."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Criminology."

"That sounds interesting."

"What about you?"

"Majoring in secondary teaching and I start at Chancery in the fall."

"Really? Maybe I can walk you to one of your buildings." She blushed.

"Maybe." I nudged her shoulder.

"C'mon Rose, no need to be shy around me, I've got the loudest mouth you'll ever hear." She blushed harder. "Tell me about your family."

"They're high achievers. My mom is lawyer and my dad is a doctor. My sister is a politician, my one brother is a surgeon and my other brother is a famous physiologist. I'm the youngest and they all look down on me. They want me to be as good as them."

"That's kool." She shrugged.

"I guess. They're just having really high expectations."

"It's better than them having low expectations. My family thinks I should've been in jail by now." Her eyes grew sad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, my brothers are just assholes and so was my dad. I'm the second to last youngest in my family."

"Who's the youngest?"

"My little sister Sabrina, she's nine."

"Aw. How many brothers do you have?"

"Four."

"Oh wow, that's a lot." She looked down at the tattoo on my arm. "Is 'Sky' your mom?"

"Yea, she passed a while ago."

"I'm sorry," she said, touching my arm. It sent chills through my body. I stopped walking as I felt her arms wrap around my middle and her head lay on my chest. My heart and stomach fluttered. I didn't know if I should hug her back or just let her hug me. Why was I so nervous? I heard Amy and Sonic run up to us.

"Oh, are we interrupting something," Amy asked. Rosy jumped away from me.

"Oh, no, we were just um…" Rosy was blushing like mad and she was stuttering. It was really cute.

"Comforting each other from the sins in this world," I said, staring out into space. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I let a smile creep up my lips. It was so funny when I did stupid crap like that.

"Weirdo," Amy said with a roll of her eyes. I chuckled. Amy left Sonic's side to go to Rosy. "So you're coming with us tonight right?"

"Where?"

"The club."

"Oh um…"

"Scourge will be there," Amy cooed making me blush lightly. Rosy blushed harder before hitting Amy's arm.

"Whatever. But I'll go."

"Kool." She turned to us. "Pick us up at 11, be late and I beat you." Sonic smirked.

"Oooooo." Amy kicked him in the shins, blushing.

"Shutup! See you guys later."

"Not without my hug," Sonic said. Amy blushed but went into his arms. I looked at Rosy, opening up my arms. She blushed but walked into my arms. My arms wrapped tightly around her. She seemed surprised at first but she sunk into it. I let her go to see she was blushing really hard. She blushed a lot but it was so cute.

"See you later, Rose," I said to Rosy. She smiled and waved. She walked away with Amy by her side. I couldn't help but watch her until they were out of sight. Sonic nudged me.

"Earth to Scourge," he said.

"Huh," I asked, turning to look at him. He smirked.

"You like Rosy?"

"Maybe."

"Awww, Scourgey's got a crush on the new girl," he said, punching my stomach lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Dude, it's good that you're getting over-" he stopped short when he saw her approaching us with a new guy strolling behind her. Her blue eyes looked victorious when she saw the pain in my eyes. Rosy could retract my feelings but I was still in love with Fiona, I just couldn't help it. Fiona stopped in front of us.

"Hello Sonic, Scourge," she said my name with a bitter tang to it.

"Sally," Sonic said. I just looked down. Fiona smiled.

"Bye," she said before turning around and walking the way she came with the guy. I felt tears come behind my eyes. I missed her.

"Score," I looked up at Sonic. "She's not worth it." I shrugged.

"I guess."

"C'mon, you have Rosy."

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Trust me, man, she likes you."

X

"So you and Scourge," Amy cooed, doing my makeup. She has been bugging me about him ever since we left the park. Then again, I couldn't get his ice blue eyes and that sexy smirk out my head.

"You and Sonic," I mocked her. She blushed at the sound of his name.

"Shutup."

"Amy, he so digs you." She blushed harder.

"You think so?"

"Yes, he was blushing and staring hard at you." A smile crept up her lips.

"And Scourge so digs you." I blushed lightly.

"He probably doesn't."

"Rosy, did you see the chemistry you guys had?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. Tonight you should so make your move, you look hot!" She said, done my makeup. I got up and walked over to the mirror. I was wearing a fitted red tank top that came above my stomach that showed off my pierced belly button that had a silver heart and the tank had jewels across the top, a fitted white short sleeved vest that had some straps going across my stomach, light blue jean shorts, and my white knee high boots. My hair curly but wavy, flowing over my shoulders in which Amy put a little white bow, and my makeup made me look very sweet but fierce.

"You think?"

"Of course." I heard a knock ring at Amy's apartment door. "11 o' one, I'm gonna kill them," she said, walking out the room. She was in a white and red corset vest with a red tank underneath, a ruffled white mini skirt, and white and black high heel ankle boots. Her hair was straightened down with little curls at the end. Her makeup was very light and made her look really sweet. I followed her out to the door. She opened the door. "You guys are one minute late," she yelled at them. Sonic smirked.

"We got here at 11 but Scourge was freaking out so it took us a minute to knock," Sonic explained.

"What were you freaking out about Scourgey?"

"Um…" Scourge started to blush lightly. His eyes went to me and flashes of amazement went through them. "Hey Rosy," he said, changing the subject.

"Hi," I said with a wave and a small smile. He was wearing a fitted dark green t shirt that said "Bad Boy: Sexy, Bad- Want me Already Don't Ya?" that had designs of tattoos on it, dark wash jeans, and dark green high-tops, red sunglasses perched on his head.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you. Love the shirt." He smirked.

"Thank you. I just got it today. Sonic saw it and practically forced me to buy it." Sonic rolled his eyes, hearing the remark though he was in conversation with Amy.

"It looks nice on you." It really did. It expressed his muscles; I could already see an eight pack.

"Okay, enough flirting, leave enough for when we get there," Amy said. I blushed.

"We're not flirting, Amy. Can friends talk," Scourge said.

"Yea, it's 'talking' for now." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I giggled. Scourge smirked at me.

"C'mon, Rose," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the apartment. He led me out to a green Camaro in which a blue Porsche was in front of.

"You and Sonic rode different cars here," I asked.

"Naw, Sonic's car was already here. He has 'sleepovers' with Amy. And they had one last night so his car was already out here."

"Oh." He opened the passenger seat door for me. I smiled, going into the car. "Thanks."

"No prob," he said, shutting the door. He walked over to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and the radio came on. Drake "Headlines" was on.

"Good taste in music," I said, noticing it was on CD.

"You like him?"

"Yes, why?" He shrugged.

"Just didn't think a girl like you would like rap."

"A girl like what?" He blushed.

"Sophisticated, classy, smart…beautiful," he murmured the last word under his breath. I blushed. We drove the rest of the way listening to Drake's music. He pulled up to Club X. The building looked huge. He got out his seat and jogged over to mine. Before I could open the door myself, he opened it for me. He held out his hand. "Ma' lady," he said with a fake British tone. I blushed. I took his hand and he helped me out the car. He closed the door behind me. He guided me to the front door of the club where Sonic and Amy were waiting for us. "Took you two long enough," Amy said, a teasing smile on her lips. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, can we just go in and drink already," he said. I giggled. He smiled down at me, squeezing my hand that was still in his. We walked into the club. Amy and Sonic went to go dance, leaving me and Scourge alone again. He led me to the bar. A black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes was the bartender tonight. "Hey Shad," Scourge said to the hedgehog. The hedgehog gave Scourge a handshake.

"Hey Scourge," he had a deep, smooth but dark voice. He looked to me. "Hi, I'm Shadow," he said, holding out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Rosy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He let go of my hand.

"What would it be?"

"A jolly rancher please," I said nicely. Shadow nodded, looking over at Scourge.

"A bottle of Bud, please and thanks," he said. Shadow let out a laugh at Scourge before walking away. I looked around at the huge building that had sky decks, a disco dance floor, neon strobe lights, and people everywhere dancing with drinks in their hands. "You like it?"

"It's nice."

"Nice? It's the best club in the state, babe." I blushed. I looked over at him to see him leaning back in his high chair, his long legs spread out in front of him. He was staring at me. I blushed harder, looking down. I fingered one of the waves in my hair. Shadow came back with our drinks, sending Scourge a mischievous smirk after glancing at me. Scourge only smirked back before looking at me. I thanked Shadow before he walked away. I picked up my drink and took a sip. Strong, just how I like it. Scourge picked up his beer bottle and took a long swig. He put the bottle back down, licking his full lips. I smiled unconsciously at him. He looked over at me. He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I just think that you're kind of…cute." His smirk grew.

"You think I'm cute? I think you're beautiful." I blushed.

"It's the alcohol talking, I know." His smirk fell.

"I'm not drunk, Rose. Are you?"

"No, I really do like you." Why am I telling him all this? He smirked again. He slid his chair closer to mine, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"So since we confessed, wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Um, sure." I couldn't help but to get lost in his ice blue eyes. God, they were so pretty. I felt his lips peck my cheek lightly. I let a small smile creep up my cheeks. "Scourge," I whined.

"Call me Scourgey," he said, his tone teasing.

"Scourgey." His smirk increased. He grabbed his beer bottle and took a swig, finishing it. Shadow came back and handed him another one as if on cue. He thanked him before looking back at me.

"Say it again." I took a long sip of my drink.

"Scourgey," I murmured seductively.

"Rosalinda," he purred. That name sounded so nice, the way it rolled off his tongue. Before we both knew it, we were drunk and making out in a corner love seat. I pulled away. "Scourgey," I whimpered as he tried to kiss me again.

"Yes babe," he said.

"We're drunk, who's gonna drive?"

"My car has auto pilot."

"Kool. Room room." He chuckled.

"Do you want me to take you back to Amy's?"

"Can I have a 'sleepover' with you?"

"We're drunk, we're gonna do naughty things."

"But I want you."

"Rosy," he murmured, almost in pain. I got some of my sense back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm drunk. I do crazy things when I'm drunk."

"So you don't like me?"

"I like you a lot, Scourge. I mean everything else."

"Like the making out?"

"Yea, I was hoping we would wait till like second date."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No, I wanna go back to your house and be naughty." He looked confused

"You were serious?" I giggled.

"No, silly. But I do want to go back to your house and just go to sleep in your arms," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap.

"Rosy, I know it's really soon since we first met and you probably won't remember this, but I think I'm in love with you already."

"Really? Whoa, that was so fast." He smirked.

"You're too drunk." He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the club to his car. He set me inside and laid me down in the backseat. I fell asleep the minute he started driving.

X

"Um, Rose, where you do you-" I couldn't even finish when I looked back to see that she was knocked out. I smirked, turning back to driving. Sure she might've been drunk, drunker than me, but she was still as wonderful as I thought she was. I pulled up into the driveway of my small house. I got Rosy out the back seat and took her into the house. Sabrina was awake, watching TV on the couch. "What are you doin' up so late, Brina?"

"I was waiting for you to come home because I got worried. Who's that?"

"Rosy."

"She looks a little like Amy."

"Yea, but trust me, they're nothing alike."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Soon enough she will be. Now go to bed, mom," I joked. She smiled a small smile before going upstairs. I followed behind her except went to my room. I laid Rosy down in my bed. I took her vest and shoes off. She opened her eyes.

"Scourge," she asked softly.

"Yea," I answered. She sat up, putting her hand on her head.

"My head hurts, Scourgey." I made her lay back down.

"I know, baby, I know. Just relax; I'm gonna go get you some aspirin." I went out the bedroom, going in Sabrina's room to tell her goodnight real quick, before going into the bathroom. I got a cup of water and some aspirin for Rosy. I went back into the bedroom to see Rosy laying on the bed, looking through one of my scrapbooks. "I got your stuff," I said, walking into the room. She looked up at me.

"You look just like your mom," she said. I smiled.

"Yea, I used to get that a lot."

"Not to be all up in your business or anything but: what happened to her?"

"She was beaten everyday by my dad and then she got cancer and her body was just plain weak. She didn't have much strength so died really quick." I felt her put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She pecked my lips softly. I handed her the aspirin and she drunk it down with the water. Then she laid down and snuggled into the pillow, looking up at me. I took off my shoes and sunglasses and laid down next to her. She turned onto her other side, her hands grabbing onto my shirt. She slid closer to me, snuggling her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you," I murmured into her ear.

"I love you too," she murmured into my chest. I smiled. She loved me. Now those were the best three words I've ever heard in my life, especially coming from her. Now I can only hope that she meant them.

**Aww cute story :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Crawling Back To You

**Hey, this story was inspired by Daughtry's "Crawling Back to You" which i highly suggest you listen to while reading this. **

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Crawling Back to You**

I heard a knock at my door. I let a smile creep up my lips in my sleep. I heard the bedroom door open a little, his voice whispering my name softly. "Rosy." The way it rolled off his tongue sent shivers down my back. I heard his footsteps creep into my room. My smiled widened as I felt some of his weight on the bed. I bit my lip, making the smile go down a little bit. I felt his arm go around my waist. I felt his lips start to peck kisses up my neck and cheek until he turned my head. His lips crushed onto mine softly, gently. I kissed him back, my hands going to grip the sides of his neck to slide into his quills. He pulled away and his lips went to my ear. "Rosalinda," he whispered seductively, his hands started to squeeze my sides softly. I smiled, opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was the tattoo on his muscular arm. His lips slid down my jaw. His ice blue eyes met mine, sending tingles to my stomach. He smirked, showing off those sexy sharp teeth. "Morning beautiful," he said. My smile grew.

"Morning handsome," I murmured.

"Mmm," he said, going down to bite the necklace he had given me that was on my neck. His sharp teeth grazed my skin lightly as he did. I was lucky the moan didn't escape my mouth. I started to sit up but he pushed me back down. "I don't think so, babe," he said, straddling my hips, his head still in my neck.

"I need to get up," I whispered. He bit my neck softly. I giggled. "Vampire much?"

"You know you like Twilight."

"So?"

"So, Imma bite your neck." I flipped us over so now I was on top of him but in between his legs. He smirked up at me. "You're so sexy when you do that." I blushed.

"Whatever, but I gotta get up," I said, getting off him. He sighed, sitting up. "Did you already take a shower," I asked him, going toward my closet to get clothes.

"Yep, but I didn't use all the hot water. You're welcome."

"Thank you." I heard him chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're so cranky when you're tired." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"See, sexy crankiness."

"You're still annoying, you know that?"

"How can I forget? I wish you'd call me names again." I let out a laugh.

"You're so weird."

"But you like it."

"No, I love it." He chuckled.

"You should let me take a shower with you."

"Not even in your dreams, lover boy." He groaned.

"When you get out the shower, we gotta talk about something." I turned to face him, seeing he was now in front of me. I looked up at him. Curse his tallness.

"Is this about our sexual relationship?"

"We don't have one."

"I know. But I made the vow-"

"I know, I know: you made the vow to not share your cookies with anyone except your husband."

"Exactly, so stop whining and get over it. Besides, don't you think that sex might ruin our relationship?" He looked confused.

"No."

"Read some of my magazines and learn something," I said, walking past him. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed in a fitted red short sleeved t shirt that had a black outline of a rose, a black mini skirt with red ripped leggings under it and my black high tops. I let my hair fall out into its natural curls. I slipped on my black arm warmer before going out the bathroom. He was lying on my bed, reading one of my magazines. "Learning something?"

"Not really, I just see a lot of girls who are badly dressed and don't match up to your beauty," he said seriously. I blushed. I snatched the magazine out his hands and threw it across the room before climbing on top of him.

"How'd you even get in here?" His hands gripped my hips.

"Key in your mailbox."

"Eff you."

"I love you too." I smirked. He sat up, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck carelessly.

"Is sex what you wanted to talk about," I asked, my smirk fading.

"Rose, we've been together for 8 years. Through high school and through college, don't you think it's time?"

"No," I said, looking down.

"I'm not meaning to rush you or anything but I just need to know when you'll be ready."

"I'll be ready when we're happily married."

"Alright."

"Which means that we have 4 more years to go."

"Alright."

"You don't seem happy."

"Look, to you: sex is this bad painful thing, and trust me; I understand what you went through but to me: I just want to make love to you. Show you what it feels like to be truly loved." I looked up at him. He looked serious but I still wasn't so sure. My bruises stung lightly, reminding me of that painful night. But he just wanted to erase the memory. He's told me this before and we got pretty far before I got freaked out. I just didn't want to leave him disappointed again. He was a guy, they have hard hormones. Especially in that category. But he's held off for so long. I'm not his first girlfriend but he's my first boyfriend. Hopefully my only, but…

"I can't anytime soon, Scourge, I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Alright," his arms drew me into a tight hug. This was one of the most important reasons why I loved him. No matter what: he always understood. I sunk into his arms. So loving and warm and _safe_.

X

I opened my eyes, tears streaming my face. I wiped them away quickly, sitting up. I couldn't cry. I needed to forget. I had to. I got up and went into the bathroom. I ran the sink, looking at my face in the mirror. It's so hard to see my face now. So broken and alone. It's hard to believe I was just in his arms only three years ago. I splashed water on my face, trying to do something about my bloodshot eyes. Just because it was me and my chao, Bethany, here doesn't mean I wanted to walk around looking like a zombie. I heard my telephone ringing. I walked out the bathroom, looking at the clock. 2:30 in the morning. I looked at the caller I.D. I forced back tears before picking up the phone. "I thought I told you to stop calling here," I snapped- or at least tried to.

"I'm sorry," his voice rang in through the phone. My heart broke a little more.

"I'm gonna hang up now…"

"No! Don't! Please!"

"I need to go to sleep so please just…"

"For me?" I sighed, swallowing back tears.

"Just for a couple of minutes."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing up so early anyway? Do the guards know?"

"I couldn't sleep and yea. I made friends with my personal guard and he's covering for me." I sat down on my bed.

"Oh."

"What are you doing over there?"

"I was sleeping but-"

"You sound sad."

"I'm not," I snapped quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Sorry."

"Look, I'm tired so-"

"No, Rosy-" I hung up before he could finish. Just the way my nickname rolled off his tongue made my tears fall. I curled up in my bed, clutching one of my pillows to my chest. I don't get why he still calls. I told him not to! He's not supposed to! I thought they drained his memory of my number _again_! I sighed to myself. Maybe he just loves me that much, but after everything…I just couldn't believe that.

X

I heard the dial tone. Shit. I sighed, putting the phone on its hook. I leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground. I just wanted to see her beautiful face right now. Hear her beautiful voice again. But she hates me now. But I love her. I closed my eyes and her jade ones filled my view. As soon as I get out of this Hell, I'm going after her. I needed her. Why couldn't she understand that? After all those years of me understanding her and being there for here through everything, it's the least she could do. I sighed, getting up. I walked back to my cell, shutting the bars behind me. I climbed back into my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. That is until her face appeared on there. I felt tears form behind my eyes. I blinked and one fell. I missed her so much. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her heavenly lips, and feel her hands touch my skin. I saw Zonic approaching my cell. What the hell did he want? Asshole. "Hedgehog," he said.

"Yes," I said, not looking at him.

"Since you've been on good behavior, we're willing to deduct your sentence."

"Yippi," I said sarcastically.

"We're willing to let you out today."

"Seriously," I asked, shooting up and looking at him.

"At the crack of dawn, you're out of here."

"Thanks dude."

"I'm not your dude and you're not welcome," he said before walking away. I lay back down. Only a few more hours and then I can go back to her. Just a few more hours.

X

"Amy," I exclaimed as she squirted whip cream at me. We were making a replica of how she wanted her cake for her wedding next summer. Her and Sonic were together forever, even longer than me and…let me not think of that. I was so happy that they're finally tying the knot.

"Sorry, Rosy, but you know I couldn't help it. Besides the maid of honor has to get a piece of bridezilla." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, whatever Amy." She sprayed more whipped cream at me.

"Hey!"

"Okay that time, my hand slipped." We both giggled. The doorbell of my apartment rang. "I'll get it," Amy sang, running to the door. I wondered who'd be at my door at 5 o' clock in the afternoon. I heard Amy scream in joy. "Oh my god! Hey!" I couldn't hear the voice she was talking to though. That sucked. "So I guess, I'll just leave you two alone then," I heard Amy say loudly, her voice kind of hinting me. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my cousin was something else. I heard footsteps come into the kitchen. I turned and the ice blue eyes met mine. My heart stopped in my chest. His eyes seemed surprised at first but then they glazed over with softness and love. His lips pulled up into a smirk, showing his sharp teeth. "Long time, no see huh," he asked. God, his voice.

"What are you doing here," I asked. He started walking toward me.

"They let me out early because of good behavior."

"Why are you in my apartment?" He stopped walking, seeming confused.

"I missed you," he said, taking another step toward me. Now he was right in front of me. He reached his hand out to touch my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I yelled, moving away from him. He looked hurt.

"Rosy."

"Just stay over there," I said, now on the other side of the room. Right where the knives were in case I needed one.

"I don't understand, Rosy. Don't you love me?" I looked down.

"Please go."

"Rosy," I felt his hands on my arms. I grabbed one of the knives and accidentally made a long gash across his stomach. He yelped in pain, falling to the ground. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"You tried to kill me!"

"I didn't, Rosy, what are you-"

"You were drunk and you saw me hugging my guy friend and you flipped out on me! How do you not remember this shit!" He looked up at me, shivering from the pain.

"Rosy, I would never hurt you."

"But you did!" I saw pure hurt in his eyes. He really didn't remember.

"Rosy, I- I'm sorry."

"Why the hell did you think you were in jail!"

"I- I-"

"Answer my question!"

"I thought I was in there for murder."

"Who the fuck did you kill!"

"The guy who raped you, Rosy." My eyes widened. He tried to hurt… My eyes flipped back to that night.

"_Get off, please," I whimpered. My attacker chuckled. _

"_I don't think so princess. You think we're just about done but I'm just getting started. His hips hit mine again painfully. I screamed in pain. _

"_Hey, get off her," I heard an unfamiliar hood accented voice say. My attacker was ripped out me and was slammed against a wall. "What the heck is wrong with you," my savior yelled at my attacker. My attacker punched the guy straight in the face. _

"_Your dad won't appreciate this."_

"_Tell me when I give a damn." My attacker started pounding on the guy onto he was on the ground, then he fled. I pulled my clothes together before painfully crawling over to him. _

"_Are you okay," I asked, putting my arm on his shoulder. _

"_I should be asking you that," he said, looking up at me. Those ice blue eyes met mine and my stomach burned with butterflies and my knees grew weak. He sat up. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, more tears starting to fall. "Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. I cried into his broad chest, his muscular arms holding me. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

"_No! My parents will find out and-" _

"_My god dad has a special office, don't worry, they'll never know. This will be our little secret, alright?" I nodded. I looked up at him. He was hot! But why hasn't he done the same as my attacker? "What's your name?" _

"_Rosalinda Rose, but most people call me Rosy. What's yours?"_

"_Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog at your service, Madame." I cracked a hint of a smile. _

"_Nice to meet you, Scourge. Well not a nice way but…" He chuckled, showing off his sharp teeth. _

"_There is an upside to this night though." _

"_Really? What?"_

"_I got to meet the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." _

I felt warm tears run down my face. "Get out," I whispered.

"Rosy, I just-"

"Get out! I hate you! Just get out!" He seemed shocked.

"You hate me?" Did I really just say that?

"Scourge," I started, holding out my hand but he backed up. I noticed the knife in my hand with his blood on it. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Do you hate me," he asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice barely audible. His eyes filled with tears and then he was gone. I sunk down to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. I regret telling him that. I do hate him, but I love him. I love him. But he tried to murder me. He murdered someone already. He was a murderer. I heard Amy come back in. Her face fell as soon as she saw me curled up on the ground. She was at my side in a second, crushing me to her. I let my tears fall freely. All the memories we had, what does any of it mean after what he's done?

X

I heard my phone ringing. I sat up in my bed before grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Rosy," I heard his voice say.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to tal-"

"Then just listen. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Whatever I did to you: I'm sorry. I love you and I'll always love you. Ever since the first time I saw you in that alley I've loved you. But now our time is over. I want you to move on and forget about me. I'll be leaving soon and-"

"Wait, leaving and going where?"

"I can't say."

"Don't tell me you're going to cause suicide." Silence. "Scourge?"

"I need to free you from the pain I've caused, Rosy. I'm sorry." Tears flew down my face.

"Don't do it, Scourge. Just come over here. I'll do it anything, just please don't leave me."

"I want to free you."

"I love you!... I love you so please don't… Don't do this." I heard movement and the click of a gun. "Scourge, don't! For me, please! I don't want you to leave!"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you!"

"I'll miss you. Goodbye my love."

"No!" I heard the boom. "Scourge! Scourge, answer me!" More tears fell down my cheeks. No, no! I hung up and rushed over to his apartment. I really hoped he didn't kill himself. But maybe he was that messed up. I banged through the door. "Scourge," I yelled. "Scourge!" I ran into his bedroom to see him laying on his bed, his eyes closed, a gun in his hand. I looked up to see a hole in his wall. "Baby?" His eyes shot open and he looked over at me.

"I hoped you'd come." I rushed over to his side.

"Well I'm here now. Are you alright?"

"I'll live." I noticed how blank and glassy his eyes were.

"Did you overdose?" He only closed his eyes again. "Scourge, don't you dare go to sleep!"

"I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Listen to me, Scourge, I love you. I _need _you so just please, don't leave me."

"That's all I needed to hear. Your beautiful voice saying that you loved me one last time before I go."

"No, you're not dying!" His breathing got softer. I started shaking him but he didn't wake up. "Scourge! Wake up! Please wake up!" When he didn't answer nor move and his breathing stopped, my heart shattered. He was not leaving me. I looked to the gun in his lifeless hand. It was worth it. To be with him. Forever. I took the gun out his hand. "See you soon my love," I said, holding the gun up to my head. I closed my eyes, his ice blue ones filling my view. With a deep breath, I pulled the trigger.

**So short and depressing and a little rushed but i had to hurry up and write it before it went out my head. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. This I Promise You

**Hey guys, new oneshot for yall. Oh and listen to "This I Promise You" by Nsync while reading because that song was the inspiration :)**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Dean and Rosy's mom.**

**This I Promise You**

"You're not gonna catch me," I taunted, still giggling and running with his jacket around me.

"You watch, _chica_, you're in for it," I heard him say, his footsteps accelerating. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against him and stopping me from running.

"Let go," I said, still giggling, squirming in his arms.

"I don't think so." I turned around to look up at him, looking into his ice blue orbs. I smiled up at him.

"You're so mean," I said, hitting his shoulder.

"Only to you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "_Molesto belleza_."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing." I kicked his leg playfully. He smirked, letting me go. I ran from him again, almost to the dock when he tackled me. We rolled down a hill, me laughing and him chuckling. We landed with me on top of him. I straddled his waist and sat up, smiling victoriously at him.

"Ha, what now _pollo_!" He chuckled.

"You just called me a chicken ya know."

"Ugh, eff you and your Rican-ness." He chuckled again, starting to sit up. I pushed his shoulders back down. "No, bad boy," I whined. He smirked.

"I gotta get up sometime, Rose."

"Not right now."

"But I want my jacket."

"Too bad. I like your jacket. It's comfy and warm."

"Like me?" I blushed, looking down. He sat up, starting to put my long pink curls over the collar of the black leather flame-armed jacket. I was much too big on me but it fit him perfectly. I looked up at my best friend. His tanned Spanish skin, green spiky hair, full lips that would make any girl jealous, end-arched eyebrows, a hint of a small blonde-brown mustache above his top lip, his electric ice blue eyes that could stare into anyone's soul. I mentally sighed. He was breathtaking. The only thing that really made him an inch away from perfect was his sharp teeth and anger problems. Other than that he would be the perfect human being. He was smart, funny, goofy, sociable, athletic, charismatic - evil at times- and overall a good friend. Ever since we got to high school, things haven't changed. He's still the same guy I grew up with. The same guy I fell in love with when we were three and I simply asked if he wanted to play with me on the playground. Sometimes he did confuse me when he spoke Spanish which was quite often. It wasn't that he didn't know English, it's just that Spanish just came more easily to him- and the fact that he likes to use it to my disadvantage. I wanted to take French for a language and he did too since he already knew Spanish. But then he'll know three languages, widening his knowledge. "_Chica_," he asked, his accent showing more.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"You were staring. Checking out my abs?" I scoffed.

"In your dreams." He poked out his lips.

"_En tus sueños_," he said in a high pitched voice, mocking me. I hit his shoulder.

"Oh you shutup." He smirked, his dimple slightly showing. "Dimple!" His smirk dropped, leaving him glowering at me. He hated his dimple but every girl on this planet thought it was "Adorable"- including me. "Don't give me that look." He rolled his eyes, lying back down. I poked his stomach playfully. His hand hit my cheek lightly. We went through this poke-slap charade for a little while before he stopped. His pretty eyes were focused on the sky. I rolled off him to lie next to him. He put his hands behind his head. The stars were shining brightly tonight, lighting up the dark royal blue sky.

"_Es un paraíso mirando hacia nosotros_," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I said: its heaven looking down at us." He pointed up at the bright stars. "See those are the angels, looking down at His creations."

"Yea, I bet angels are beautiful."

"_Hermoso sí_."

"I know you said 'yes'." He chuckled.

"I would've thought you'd be used to my Spanish by now, _chica_."

"Why do you call me 'chica'? Doesn't that mean 'girl'?"

"_Sí, pero yo lo utilizo para sustituto amor_."

"Speak English, Scourge." He chuckled.

"It's fun to say things I know you can't understand."

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"So are you, chica."

"Oh tell your Spanish to go kick rocks." He chuckled.

"_¡Mire! ¡Allá arriba,_" he exclaimed, pointing up at the star moving rapidly across the sky.

"It's a shooting star. Oh, make a wish!" I closed my eyes, making a silent wish to myself. _I wish that Scourge will see my feelings for him and take our relationship a step further_, my mind said. I opened my eyes to see Scourge staring at me. "What, chico?"

"Nothing, did you make your wish?"

"Yea, did you make one."

"Yup. What'd you wish for?"

"Can't tell then it won't come true." He raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Don't look at me like that." He rolled onto his side, wrapping his growing muscular arm around me, pulling me closer. He didn't say anything, just pinned me against him, his cheek pressed on my head against my hair. I was always confused when he did this. Was there more than friendship behind these little gestures or was he just cold? I hoped for the first one but I could never tell with him. He wasn't the type who spoke about his feelings. He didn't really talk at all if you really think about it. In school he's kinda quiet, well when he's not around me. It surprises me sometimes of how he's the most popular guy in school. I mean I know that he's smoking hot and smart and is the star of most of the sport teams but he wasn't really that talkative. He was sociable when he wanted to be but he could never really blab on about anything. When it was just us two, I'd be the one doing most of the talking and he'd have his remarks but it scared me sometimes. How much he didn't really talk about what was going through his mind, how his feelings were. IF he kept it all balled up inside then it would surely kill him. I didn't want that. I felt the rain start hitting my skin softly.

"Come on, chica," he said, getting up and pulling me up with him. I noticed how his hand grabbed mine tightly as we started walking. I looked up at him but his face was guarded- as usual. We started walking to my house, holding hands. We always held hands for some reason. Even when we were little. I guess it gave us a little feel of security. It feels kind of strange now since I'm 15 and he's 16 and we can both protect ourselves but we never stopped. We approached my house and my heart started to throb at the thought of leaving him. I started to shrug off his jacket when we got on the porch. "No, keep it for tonight. Just give it back tomorrow morning. I'm still picking you up right?" I nodded.

"But I don't want you catching a cold."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, mama." I giggled. He smirked. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "_Dulces sueños mi hermosa flor_," he said before pecking a kiss at my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"Night, Scourge." His smirk widened at me before he ran down the street in the rain. I watched him until his figure was far out of sight. I let myself into my house, seeing my mom walk down the stairs holding a big laundry basket. "Hey mommy," I said, going to take the basket out her hands and set it on the couch.

"Thank you, baby. Is that Scourge's jacket," she said, raising a playful eyebrow. I blushed.

"Yea, I took it from him and he let me wear it."

"Oh, what does it smell like?"

"That weird Spanish guy's cologne, cinnamon, and brown sugar."

"Really, come here, let me smell." I giggled, but let her smell the collar of the jacket. "Mmm, that boy never fails to surprise me." I giggled. "So, any love confessions tonight," my mom asked, sitting on the couch. I sighed, sitting down next to her.

"No, but you know Scourge: masks his feelings."

"Ah. Any Spanish word he said often today?"

"Hermoso, I think." My mom smiled.

"Awww, did he call you that?" I nodded. Her smile grew. "He called you beautiful." I blushed.

"No, that can't be right. Scourge would not call me beautiful. Remember when we were five and he painted makeup all over my face and called me Feo belleza or whatever he said."

"You guys were five and he said 'ugly beauty' but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he still said beauty. Besides, you gotta take more credit in yourself. You're a very pretty girl." I shrugged. My mom grabbed my arm, yanking me up gently and guiding me to the mirror. "Take a close look at yourself."

I saw my soft facial features and lightly sun kissed skin straight off. My oval eyes that made me look mysterious that held my dark green irises. My long curly pink hair that fell a few inches above my waist with a small side bang that fell into my eyes at times. My high cheekbones, my big soft cheeks, my small but plump lips, my arched eyebrows. My body wasn't the stick figure but I did have curves, from my reasonably sized perky chest to the little curve that went in from my stomach to my hips to my thick legs that went skinny at my calves. I didn't dress too girly though, just a pair of jeans or sweatpants and a t shirt with some Ed hardy's or something. I shrugged again. "I'm okay I guess." My mom pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"You're beautiful, honey, don't be so harsh on yourself."

"I don't feel very beautiful."

"Why not?"

"I'm fat." My mom rolled her eyes.

"You're not fat; you just have body, thick legs, that's all. Be happy with your curves," my mom said before walking away. I stared at myself for a little bit, trying to figure out what Scourge could possible see beautiful in me. I came up with nothing. I sighed, walking away from the mirror. I went up in my room and flopped on my bed, going to sleep with his jacket on.

X

I walked down the street with Scourge the next day, on our way to school. He was wearing dark ripped jeans, a fitted dark red t shirt that said "On the Dark Side…They Gave Me Cookies" in black lettering, and red and black high tops. His red shades were on his ace, covering his sensitive eyes from the sun's strong rays. I wanted him to say something but he didn't. Just kept strolling that perfect walk with his graceful long legs. I had his jacket on me though it was warm out today, but he still didn't ask for it. "So, ready for mid-terms," I asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"No, are you," he said, his accent stronger than usual. He usually hid it when he wasn't home because he didn't like people making fun of his Puerto Rican racial status. I actually thought the accent was pretty sexy. It went nice with his smooth deep voice.

"No, I think I'm gonna fail."

"You're not gonna fail, chica. They're probably gonna be easy."

"Yea, easy for you. But for me, they're gonna be torture."

"I can tutor you."

"I hate studying."

"Okay, I'll be coming home with you today than."

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"Chica," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist so I was close enough that he could whisper in my ear. "I have no problem, besides can't have my little maravillosa_ flor _failing." I shrugged.

"I guess, but remember, you need a lot of patience to help me." He chuckled.

"Rosa, I put up with you all the time. Shouldn't that show my patience," he chuckled, his lips now brushing my ear, his warm breath flowing into my ear gently. I blushed but pushed him away.

"Asshole," I said, crossing my arms.

"Name calling will get you nowhere, chica."

"Oh you shutup." He chuckled, moving closer to me and grabbing my hand as we approached the school. A lot of girls winked and sent flirtatious smiles at Scourge but he ignored them. I wondered why. I mean I know he was holding my hand but he was kinda gripping it. I saw a tall sun kissed boy with dark navy hair and mischievous orange eyes with a muscular body walk up to us. He smirked.

"Aye Immigrant, hey sexy," he said, winking at me. My hand got squeezed tighter.

"Hi Dean," I said. Dean was the one of the other hot guys in school but he was mean and a player. He'd always set his sights on me though, but I never liked him that way. We were almost friends at one point until he said a remark about Scourge that I didn't like.

"Rosy, can I walk you to your locker? Me and you have to talk."

"Scourge, can come with us, I mean his locker's right next to mine so-"

"Alone."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Scourge growled. Dean looked to glare at him.

"Ain't nobody talkin to you, Chico, so go back to Mexico and go mow a lawn or somethin." Scourge growled, making a move toward him. I put my hand on his chest, pushing him back a little.

"Hey, hey don't," I said softly. He looked down at me and his eyes softened.

"You're not going anywhere with him," he said softly.

"Score, I'll be fine, it's only a walk around the school. No biggie."

"I don't trust him," Scourge said, sending a glare up at Dean.

"I have my pepper spray, don't worry," I whispered. Scourge smirked before engaging me in a tight hug. Ugh, not this again. I shot him a smile before walking off with Dean who put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off casually. "You really shouldn't insult him like that," I said.

"Well it's true."

"He's not even Mexican. He's Puerto Rican."

"Same thing," he said with a lazy shrug. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "But I think you need to get some distance away from him."

"Like I care about what you think."

"It's not that, almost the whole school thinks so. You and the Immigrant need some space."

"He's my best friend."

"I know, but c'mon, he's holding you back. I mean, he's obviously curving the feelings you have for me." I blushed.

"Look okay, me and you are barely friends, let alone do I have feelings for you." He smirked down at me.

"I know you do, Rose. Don't hide it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Rose, seriously," he said, pushing me up against a wall, "Think about what we could be with him out the way." I tried to picture it in my head. What if I hadn't met Scourge? I guess he's right. He and I probably would be dating and I'd be more popular and have more friends. But I like my life the way it is. If left in the middle of the life I'm living now: everything would change. Maybe my small crush on Dean would grow and I would talk to more people but Dean doesn't compare to Scourge. Not one bit.

"I know what you're saying but I just don't feel that way. I mean, I think you're cute but-"

"That's a start, right?"

"Dean, I'm sure there are plenty of nice girls out there-"

"I've dated almost every girl in this school and in the next town over, they don't compare to you." _Just like how you don't compare to Scourge. _

"I'm flattered that you feel that way but-"

"It's him, isn't it? That little Mexican freak."

"He's not a freak and for the last time: he's Puerto Rican."

"I don't give a fuck. Is this his jacket?" I noticed that I still was wearing his jacket.

"Yea, so?" He shook his head, grimacing.

"How can you wear that?"

"Dean, don't-"

"I'm serious. Why can't you see the real person that he hides behind that little innocent mask?"

"I've know who he is and his anger problems don't make the person he is." He stroked my cheek softly, making my heart shudder.

"He can hurt you. I won't. Not physically, not mentally, and definitely not emotionally."

"And sexually?"

"Rose."

"Sorry, I just had to ask." He leaned closer.

"I just wanna make you happy. I can only do that if you let me." I didn't answer as his lips got closer. I couldn't. Any movement of my lips would result in lip contact with him. Though my heart fluttered at the thought, my feelings for Scourge were much stronger.

"Thought it was just a walk," I heard him say. Dean looked annoyed as he pulled away from me, turning to face my Spanish love.

"It was, but we had to have a serious talk about something."

"Get away from her."

"Make me."

"Guys, don't," I warned. I liked to see fights but not between them. I couldn't bear to see Scourge get hurt by Dean. Nor Dean get hurt by Scourge. I cared about both of them too much to see them fight. Plus I was a lot smaller than them so me trying to break it up wouldn't do any good. Scourge's eyes flicked to me and they softened.

"Sorry, chica," he said, softly. I nodded.

"Sorry babe, see you in Chemistry," Dean said with a wink and pecked a kiss at my cheek. Then he looked to Scourge. "See you on the street, Chico."

"_Pieza estúpida de mierda_," Scourge said, anger deep in voice. Whatever he said, I could tell it was not nice. Dean smirked before muttering something about a stupid Mexican before walking away. Scourge looked to me. "You okay," he asked.

"What did you call him?"

"Nothing, chica. C'mon, we're gonna be late for homeroom," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway.

"Did you hear and see the whole thing?" He nodded. "Look, Dean is a jerk and he's just trying to get under your skin."

"By expressing his feelings for you? He liked you before he even knew I existed."

"I know but- wait what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Okay," I said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay, you looked kind of scared."

"No. A little shocked but not scared. I mean he tried to kiss me."

"I know. He deserves to get his teeth knocked out."

"Out of all the things he said about you, you're mad about that? That he tried to kiss me?"

"It's complicated, chica." I wanted to ask more but we were at our lockers. I quickly put my combo in and got out my morning books before running into homeroom with Scourge. He leaned on his desk, staring at me during all homeroom. I tried to shake off the flutter my heart kept giving me as I talked to my friend, Blaze. She had a bob styled purple hair, light yellow eyes, and two red beauty marks on both her cheeks, and straight eyebrows that made her look mad even when she wasn't.

"He's been staring ever since you got in here, what did you do? Kiss him," Blaze asked. I blushed, looking over my shoulder at him. He noticed that he was busted and looked away, his fingers fiddling with a pencil on his desk. I looked back over at Blaze.

"No, Dean tried to kiss me and they almost got in a fight and he's probably just worried," I said with a shrug. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think he's jealous."

"Jealous? Naw, he can't be." The bell rang.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the feelings boys hide."

X

I closed my locker to see Dean standing there. I jumped. "Oh, you scared me," I said. He smirked.

"Sorry babe. Where's Mexico at?"

"He didn't get here yet."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Um, no thanks, I'd rather walk but thanks anyway."

"Walk with Scourge?"

"Yea, he's been tutoring me all week."

"For mid-terms?"

"Yea, I need the help."

"You probably don't. You're a smart girl." I shrugged. "I think you are." I blushed.

"Thanks." I looked around the hallway, spotting Scourge's mop of green hair. His icy eyes met mine and he smirked. I bit my lip but my smile still crept up my face.

"Perfect timing," Dean said sarcastically before grabbing my waist lightly, turning me to him. "Bye babe," he said before pressing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened, my lips firing up under his soft lips. I could feel all eyes in the hallway on us. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds but that was enough to get chaos started. Dean smirked at me before turning, meeting a cold blow to the face, making him fall back against the lockers. I looked up at Scourge who was glaring down at Dean who now had a bloody lip.

"Don't you ever touch her again, _gilipollas_," Scourge growled.

"Or what? Do something, Mexico," Dean said, getting up and pushing Scourge. I came between them.

"Guys, stop," I said, my voice sharp.

"Move, chica," Scourge growled.

"No, Scourge, I'm not letting you fight."

"Babe, seriously, you'd better move. Don't want your pretty face getting messed up," Dean said. Scourge growled, making a move toward him. I grabbed his middle and tried to push him back.

"No, stop it, Scourge," I whimpered.

"Get off, chica."

"No." He unwrapped my arms and threw me on the ground before stepping up to Dean, starting to throw punches at his face. A crowd swarmed up to them. I managed to get up and watch in horror. Dean had been caught off guard at first but now he had flipped Scourge against the lockers, banging his head in the lockers and throwing punches at his chest. Scourge was still throwing and kicking, messing Dean up still. "Stop," I yelled. They ignored me. Scourge kicked Dean off him and threw him into a door, his head hitting the glass. Scourge then slammed him on the ground and started throwing punches at his face. There was a rage in his eyes that I never saw before and it scared me deeply. I felt tears behind my eyes. Dean kicked Scourge off, pulling out a gun. "No," I yelled, grabbing Dean's arm. He chuckled at me.

"Say bye bye to Mexico," he said darkly.

"No, stop it. Don't shoot him." Suddenly Dean was pushed into the lockers, the gun out his hand. I took it away just as the principal came. All the kids around us scattered. I opened my mouth to explain but he held up his hand to stop me and motioned for the gun. I put it in his hands.

"Thank you. Now boys, you two are in deep trouble," the principal said, glaring between the two who were glaring at each other. I could only stare at Scourge, the blood on his hands, his bloody mouth, and the bruise where his dimple is when he smiles. My sweet best friend was gone during that fight, unleashing this terror that really described his name. I felt a tear fall out my eyes, letting out a sniffle. Scourge looked over at me. Sadness and guilt grew over his features. I looked away for a split second to see the principal had gone. Stupid school. They could attack each other and there would be no one around but me to stop it. The gun pointed at Scourge flashed in my mind, making more tears fall. "Chica," Scourge said softly, making a move toward me but his hands, stained with Dean's blood made me step back. Dean chuckled, getting up.

"See babe, told you babe. The innocent mask can only stay up for so long," he said, coming up to me. His hands were stained with Scourge's blood but I was too frozen and shock to move away from his hug and his bloody kiss on my cheek. "See you later, sweet," he whispered in my ear before walking away. I was still staring at Scourge, our eyes locked, both of us frozen.

"Rosa, I can explain," he started. More tears fell. His voice was hoarse from Dean punching on his chest.

"Don't, just go away," I yelled before running down the hallway.

"Chica, wait," I heard his voice call after me, his footsteps coming after mine. I kept running anyway, despite his pleas and calls. I didn't want to see the monster who took part in trying to tear his opponent apart. I'd seen Dean do worse than he did to Scourge but just the fact that he hurt Scourge made me hate him. But that Scourge could hide such anger from me. I thought we were closer than that! More tears fell down my face. That innocent mask Dean talked of was true, I just didn't want to believe it. I ran all the way to the docks, almost falling face first in the water when I got there. I would've fell if he hadn't caught me. His arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my heart sped up. "Rosy," he asked softly. I could hear his voice cracking slightly.

"You shouldn't have fought. He could've killed you," I said softly.

"I know but he hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me, he kissed me."

"Without your approval. I just wanted to protect you. I always want to protect you." I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around him and engaging him in a tight hug, crying into his chest. One of his arms went to cradle my head, stroking my hair softly. "I'm sorry if I upset you, chica, I'm so sorry." I nodded.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I was never mad. I was afraid."

"_¿Miedo? ¿De mí?_"

"Yes, of you. I just never say you like that. You never told me-"

"I told you about my anger problems, chica."

"But you didn't tell me about the things you do when it goes out of control. You could've killed him hadn't Dean pulled out that gun. And you threw me. You tossed me like I was a piece of trash."

"You're not a piece of trash, you know that. _Eres mi hermosa flor._"

"You keep calling me beautiful, stop it," I snapped, wiggling out his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. I sighed.

"I don't want us to be like this Scourge. It's either we have feelings for each other or we don't. I love you but it's your call now."

"_Me amas_?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, I love you. How is that so confusing?"

"You never-"

"Because I'm scared that things will get awkward and that you'll hate me."

"Because you love me?"

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you like this but I just can't hold it in any longer," I said, turning to face the water. More tears fell when I heard silence from him. "This was stupid, but thanks for being my best friend," I said, turning but he was gone. My heart shattered then. He left! He left me! I couldn't hold in my hurt any longer. I fell right on that dock and cried into my hands. I hated myself for feeling so weak. So vulnerable. Stupid self! I was stupid to believe he would love me back. I was like his little sister in some ways. That's probably all he thought of me as. I heard footsteps come back onto the deck. I didn't look up, just kept crying. I didn't care who saw me in this position right now. I felt a tap on my head. I shook my head. "Go away," I choked between tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, chica." I cried harder.

"Go leave again! Better yet, go to Hell!" I could picture him rolling his eyes. Those beautiful icy blue eyes. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. Before I could shout profanities at him, a lavender rose was in my face. It was beautiful. I looked up at him. "What," I trailed off.

"Te amo." My eyes watered more. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. His lips moved quickly along with mine, both of our longings coming out. His soft tongue traced my lips gently as our lips molded each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wound around my waist. He pulled away and pecked my lips. "I love you," he whispered, "I'll never leave you. Not ever. And I'm not going to Hell even if you told me to." I smiled slightly. He smirked and kissed me again. "This I promise you," he sang lightly. I looked into his icy orbs.

"Forever?"

"And Ever my love." His lips met mine once more, making forever begin.

**Aw so cute :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
